


Second Chances Don't Come Freely

by drarryiscannon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drarry, Fluff and Angst, HP: EWE, Harry and Draco being super gay and obnoxious, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryiscannon/pseuds/drarryiscannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and Harry is back at Hogwarts, in some ways things are the same, but there's no denying certain things have changed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm drarryiscannon and this was originally posted on my Quotev under apocolypticprince like two years ago but hey now we're here :D let me know what you thought in the comments!

Harry woke up to blinding sunlight, which was unusual because usually it was dark still when he got up for his first class, potions- Fuck, he thought bitterly. He overslept! Harry muttered darkly to himself as he threw on his robes and bolted out of the dormitory down to potions class. Harry burst into class, and started looking around for an empty seat. It was just his luck, the only empty seat was next to none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco smirked when Potter ran into class, late yet again, and watched him search across the room for a seat. Draco looked around as well, there were no open seats left. Well, there is, next to me, he thought. Draco shuddered at the thought of having to deal with Potters idiocy for an entire class period. 

Oh Merlin, he was actually coming over here, Draco scowled and wished he were somewhere else, he did not want to be next to that damned Golden Boy. There was a lot of rustling and then a not so subtle clearing of the throat, and of course it was from Potter.

"Is it er, alright if I sit here?" Harry asked him quietly and rather awkwardly. Draco snorted. 

"You already seem to be here, Potter, so just try not blow me up, although considering your miserable potions skills, I probably don't stand a very good chance at leaving this class in one piece." He smirked when he saw Potters face go red and noticed how his hands clenched tightly. Potter sighed loudly and looked at him derisively.

"Just sod off, Malfoy." Harry could not help getting flustered by Malfoy, it didn't matter that the war was over, some things just never changed. He almost appreciated Malfoys snide comments and sneers, because he never treated him like a celebrity or fawned over him, he never treated him differently like most everyone else, especially these days. Malfoy looked at him and smirked. Bloody git, he thought.

He turned away from Malfoy and listened (at least tried to) to the new potions master, Professor Ashburrow.

The lecture on the Cooling Draught was completely lost on Harry. His mind wandered to other things, like how unfair it was he had to sit next to Malfoy, how his hair was different this year, no longer gelled back, but hanging loosely and looking soft-Stop. This is Malfoy, of all people. Harry was just tired. Yes, he was just overtired, and still out of sorts over his and Ginny's mutual break up last week. 

Draco was not very amused at how Potter was "subtly not staring at him" and then looking away. Who did he think he was, anyway? Bloody brilliant Potter. Was he trying to guilt trip him or something? Had he not lost enough already? Couldn't he just lay off for once?

"Potter, do you really think I'm so dimwitted that I do not see you staring at me, or are you just plain ignorant?" he drawled out. He noticed Potters ears go pink, and Merlin, the boy was blushing, actually blushing. 

"No Malfoy, I was not staring at you, I'm afraid I'd go blind if I did, you're not very easy on the eyes, you see." Potter said. Oh how dare he, this boy was so irritating. Draco gave him the nastiest glare he had in his arsenal, and skulked off to go get the ingredients for the draught. Obviously Potter was not going to, he was such a damn hindrance. He scowled angrily.

Once he had finally gathered everything he needed, he stalked back to the table, and unceremoniously heaped the ingredients down next to Potter. "You read the instructions, Potter, that is if you can read at all, and I will do the chopping, and stirring and whatnot. I don't really trust you to not fuck this up, or cut off your finger, or blow us all up." 

Harry huffed. "Fine." He took the textbook and opened to the page he was suppose to already have been on, but he had gotten distracted by that pest Malfoy earlier. "Three sprigs of yew, two clock wise stirs, and three quarters of unicorn horn, four counterclockwise stirs, then a teaspoon of salamander blood, er, and then eight clockwise half-stirs."

Malfoy looked at him reproachfully, and nodded. 

Harry couldn't help but notice how concentrated Malfoy got when it came to potions, he bit his bottom lip slightly while he poured the salamander blood out, and then how he counted out the stirs quietly to himself. No wonder Malfoy was an ace at potions, he really concentrated, and took great care with his work. Harry snickered, the mere thought, at almost admiring Malfoy was as ridiculous as him and Cho Chang ever getting married. 

Draco was lost in making sure his potion came out perfectly, Snape would never expect anything less from him, and even though the dull-witted Professor Ashburrow wouldn't particularly mind a few mistakes, he was not going to settle for anything less than perfection.

He was too busy counting out the counterclockwise stirs to notice Potter staring at him, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to see his cheeks go pink. He almost didn't hear Potter talking to him, either, or maybe he was ignoring him, probably both. 

He eventually looked up, and saw Potter looking up at him expectantly. Draco sighed softly. "What is it Potter, if you can't see, I'm very busy right now." he said distractedly. Potter looked back at him, and he actually seemed to be embaressed.

"Er, I was just, I wanted to say, you're really good at potions, and I er, I just always thought Snape just gave you good marks, but that's clearly not the case." he said shyly, and looked up at Draco and gave him a small grin. Draco forgot how to breathe for a moment. "Oh. Well, thank you Potter." he said coolly, hoping he would be able to Not Smile, and continued with the draught.

Both boys told themselves that their flushed cheeks were only red because of the heat from the cauldron.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bloody hell Draco, you've been sulking and staring at the Gryffindor table all morning. What are you looking at, anyway?"

Pansy's voice quickly brought Draco back to reality. He gave her a sneer. 

"As if any Gryffindor is worth me sulking over, Pansy, you're being absolutely ridiculous. Has it crossed your mind, that I have other reasons than a bunch of Gryffindorks, to not be a bright ray of fucking sunshine? We did fight in a bloody war, remember?" He said exasperatedly. 

Pansy stiffened. Draco sighed softly and slightly regretted being so cross with one of his only friends left. She obviously remembered the war, how could she forget? How could he forget, how could anyone forget that, of all things? Draco quietly cleared his throat. 

"Panse, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just irritated because of Potter." 

Pansy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oh really, because of Potter, ah, so that's who you've been pouting at. Makes sense, really, I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner." she said with a smirk.

Draco didn't know it but his pale cheeks tinged with pink at that. He was not pouting over Potter, no, he was just fed up of his fucking self-righteousness and heroism, and his stupid scar.

"Pansy. I have not been pouting over him! Honestly, he's just been a damn pain in my ass, has been since first year. I guess some things just don't change." he said with a glare towards Potter and his band of idiots.

Pansy regarded him silently. She wasn't a fool, she was in Slytherin after all, and she knew there was...something, between Draco and Harry, an animosity and now, who knows? The war was over. Everything was different now.

"Well, have you ever considered being civil to Potter, you never know, maybe he'll quit being such a git. Merlin knows he could benefit from your fashion sense."

Draco rolled his eyes at her, but inwardly he carefully considered what she said. He tried not to smile at the thought of him giving Potter of all people, fashion tips.

Harry was dumbstruck. He had just seen Draco Malfoy, actually smile. Smiling. Malfoy, smiling. Harry never thought in a million years that Malfoys face could light up like that, make his eyes shine, even from this distance Harry could tell they were a warm silver, and not the usual stony, guarded gray.

"Mate, did you hear 'Mione?" Ron whispered, not so quietly, towards Harry.

Harry startled and stared a slightly irritated Hermione. "Sorry Hermione, what did you say? I was er, a bit spaced off." 

Hermione tried not to smile. 

"Yes, Harry, I could clearly see you were distracted. Why were you looking over at the Slytherin table anyway?" she inquired somewhat self assuredly. 

Harry looked sheepishly back at her. Ron had become interested in the conversation when Slytherins were brought up. 

"Er. I was, just..." Harry trailed off when Hermione gave him That Look. That Look meant she knew he was lying (or trying to).

"Okay fine, I was looking over at Malfoy. He's just been so irritating lately, you know? He's driving mad. He won't just let off." he said slightly angrily. 

Hermione and Ron shared A Look. Harry didn't like it when they shared Looks at each other because of him, but he guessed that's just what couples do.

"Harry, have you tried to just, be nice to Malfoy?" she asked him quietly and put a hand on his shoulder. 

Harry laughed at this. 

"Be nice? Nice, to Malfoy? I saved his stupid arse from the burning Room of Requirement. I'd say he could try and be nice to me."

Hermione sighed and Ron looked at her with concern. 

"Please Harry, it's our last year, your last year. Just try to be civil. We aren't kids anymore, we need to try and get along. After all, Pansy and I have started to tolerate each other, I'm sure you and Malfoy can do the same." she said with a sad smile, and left, probably for the library. 

Ron gave him a pat on the back and went after her. 

No, Harry thought. We definitely aren't kids anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was alone at his part of Gryffindor table when it was time to go to potions. He sighed and gathered his things, and made his way down to the dungeons. When he walked in, Professor Ashburrow cleared her throat.

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you?" she asked with a smile directed at Harry.

"Er, sure." Harry croaked out, thinking for sure he'd done something and gotten in trouble, though he couldn't think of anything he'd done wrong recently.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being Mr. Malfoy's potions partner, see, we've already paired up the students, but no one else wants to be his partner. They're scared of him, I think." Professor Ashburrow told him quietly. 

Harry looked over at Malfoy. Indeed, he was alone, and scowling at some of the other students. He had an air of loneliness though, that couldn't be denied. Harry sighed and looked back at Professor Ashburrow.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." he said reluctantly.

Professor Ashburrow smiled at him warmly and looked extremely satisfied.

"He could use a friend, you know." she told him with a wink.

Harry nodded, and paled at her response. He quickly went to the table where Malfoy was, and set his things down on the table, ignoring Malfoy's huff, and sat down. Harry tried to ignore the fact that Malfoy was staring at him.

Remember what Hermione said, he told himself. Try and be civil. You're of age now, you're not a first year, he thought. He glanced over at Malfoy, and immediately regretted it.

"Potter, just what made you think I wanted you to sit here? Because I am quite positive that I did not extend an invitation to you." he drawled out smugly. 

"Malfoy, I'll have you know that Professor Ashburrow assigned me to be your potions partner. Can't we just try and work together without killing each other? After all, we are adults now." Harry told him exasperatedly. He did not want to have to put up with a year of arguing and name-calling again.   
He opened his book and started taking notes, not even waiting for a reply from Malfoy.

Draco could not believe his ears. Saint Potter had been assigned his potions partner. And, to make things worse, he wanted to get along. Draco didn't even know where to begin to get along with the raven-haired boy. All they had ever done was bicker, and fight, and compete with one another. 

Besides, he thought bitterly, Potter would never want to be my friend, so what's the use? 

Draco Malfoy was not about to be rejected again by Potter. 

Still, he couldn't help but gape when Potter suggested they not argue anymore. It was just like Pansy had said. Maybe, he should try to be civil. Potter had indeed made the first step, why not be reciprocating? 

Draco watched as Potter took notes on the Sleeping Draught they were to be making tomorrow. 

He noticed how the boy ran his hands through that wild hair as he was writing, how he bit his lip softly, when he was obviously confused at some of the more advanced topics Professor Ashburrow brought up.

Draco saw just how green Potter's eyes were up this close. 

At that moment, Potter looked up at him, eyes wide and cheeks pink, with irritation most likely. They made eye contact and Draco was tempted to look down, but he did not, Malfoys did not back down from anything. Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco and sighed, then pointedly looked away.

Draco felt slightly disappointed that those intense green eyes were no longer visible to him. 

The rest of the lesson went by extremely slow. Draco tuned out that daft woman that was teaching, and instead, found himself staring at Potter, hoping he'd look up at him so that he could talk to him. Potter of course, as always, was not very cooperative. 

Draco was so wrapped up in his thinking that he didn't even notice that Professor Ashburrow had dismissed them. He snapped back to reality to find that Potter was already gone, and out the door. 

Draco didn't know how to feel about that.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was walking briskly through the corridors, trying not to think about the fact that Malfoy had been staring at him during the entire lesson. Or about the way Malfoy had blushed when Harry had caught him. 

Things were not supposed to be like this.

Harry was comfortable with the arguing and bickering. He didn't know what...this, was though. He didn't like it. Malfoy was supposed to sneer and insult him, and Harry was supposed to taunt him back. That's what they had done for nearly seven years. That's what Harry knew, he didn't know a Malfoy that wanted to sit silently and look at him. Or blush, for Merlin's sakes. 

This was very different.

Harry dejectedly went through his classes, hardly paying attention to anything that was going around him. He was only brought back to earth by Hermione at dinner.

"Harry? You've been scowling at your mashed potatoes for twenty minutes now. What's wrong?" she asked him worriedly.

Harry snapped up and looked at Hermione, feeling guilty at making her worry about him. 

"It's just, Malfoy, he kept staring at me today, and when I suggested that we stop bickering, especially since Professor Ashburrow asked me to be his potions partner, he didn't even say anything. The git just stared at me." Harry said irritatedly. 

Hermione looked taken aback for a moment. Then she regained her composure.

"Harry, don't you think he was just surprised at what you said? After all, seven years of fighting went on between you two, and then you suddenly told him you wanted to stop? Anyone would be shocked. Be reasonable, Harry." she told him with a smile. 

"Who knows, maybe he wants to stop too, you did say that he didn't say anything nasty back at you."

Harry gave her a small smile.

Maybe Hermione was right. 

Draco was very put out by Potters sudden, exit. He just wanted to talk to him. But of course, Saint Potter was too good to talk to him. He has been so frantic and desperate to get away from him in potions. 

It didn't exactly coincide with what Potter had said about trying to get along.

But, then again, maybe Draco shouldn't have been staring at him. Merlin, hero boy probably thought Draco was plotting some sort of nasty demise for him. 

It really was no wonder that Potter wanted to get away from him.

It wasn't that Draco didn't want to play nice, but more that he wasn't exactly positive about how to go about being nice to Potter.

He thought about what Potter had said all day, not nearly paying as much attention to his lessons as he should have. Draco was loathe to admit it, but Potter was right. 

They were adults now.

His father wouldn't-no. Lucius Malfoy was no longer a role in Draco's life anymore, he wasn't there to play him like a puppet anymore. He didn't have to worry anymore about what his father would say. Draco was his own man now, he had to make his own choices.

That's what terrified him the most.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco sat in his favorite armchair in the Slytherin common room. Blaise and Pansy were having a heated discussion, about what though, Draco did not care. He tuned them out. He had bigger thoughts to deal with, and most of them dealt with a certain raven haired, green eyed boy. 

"Draco. Hullo? Are you there? Stop scowling at the floor and come be social. All that frowning is going to give you wrinkles." Pansy said playfully.

Draco frowned, just to spite her. 

"Panse, I am trying to think, please, just let me be right now." He said as politely as he could through gritted teeth.

Pansy scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

"Stop all your damn sulking Draco. Honestly, what's got your knickers in a twist anyway?" she asked. 

Draco scowled and rolled his eyes. He loved Pansy and Blaise, but when he wanted to be left alone, he wanted to be left alone.

"Panse, if I wished to partake in your conversation I would have already done so. Please excuse me." he said briskly. 

Draco stalked past the pair of Slytherins, and shoved a third year girl out of his way as he made his way up to his dormitory. 

Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Draco was so tired of Pansy's damn nitpicking and nagging about his moods. He just wanted to be left alone. He wanted to figure out why he was having these...unnatural thoughts.

Draco wanting to be friends with Potter surely was unnatural, right? Maybe he had breathed in some sort of noxious fumes during potions, that had addled his brains, or maybe it was the simple yet enticing smell of grass and toast coming from Potter. 

Draco groaned.

Unnatural thoughts indeed.

Harry was sitting by the fireplace with Ron and Hermione, pretending to do his History of Magic essay on goblin rights, while Ron was begging Hermione to help with his Transfiguration homework. 

It was nice, Harry thought, to just be here, with his friends. Bickering and all. It felt like older, much simpler times. A time when Malfoy and he were enemies, a time when Harry wasn't trying to be friends with Malfoy. 

Harry never thought he and Malfoy would ever be able to even be in the same room without some sort of universal unrest. Yet there they had sat in potions class, not spitting insults or snide comments at each other. Harry had somewhat enjoyed it, it was nice to just sit there in mutual silence.

Even if Malfoy was staring at him like he had just grown another limb. 

Hermione was most likely right, Harry thought, as he watched his two closest friends entwine hands. She usually was, after all. Malfoy was just probably shocked, or worse, he thought Harry was lying to him, trying to string him along. 

He would make sure to clear the air with Malfoy tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco was sitting by himself at the Slytherin table at the early hour of eight o'clock in the morning.

On a Saturday, of all days.

Usually he didn't even come out of his dormitory until at least eleven most weekends, but Pansy, Nott, and Blaise had been most insufferable last night, and Draco wanted to get away from them as soon as possible.

He greatly appreciated the quietness of the Great Hall, and somberly picked at his bacon. Draco sighed and took a sip of his coffee. He liked his friends, but when he had certain things on his mind, he did not appreciate their worrying, scheming, or nagging.

He didn't want anyone to know that he'd been thinking about Potter. He had no right to be thinking about Potter anyway, he was an ex-Death Eater, for Merlin's sakes, why the hell would Potter want to be his friend? It didn't make sense.

Then again, nothing much had made sense in the aftermath of the war.

His family image was torn to shreds, not that there was much left to begin with, at the time, but still. His notorious reputation was long gone. His father was facing a life sentence in Azkaban, and his mother was in Southern France, "recovering", she had said.

There was no recovering for Draco. Everything he had previously stood for was gone, the security of his fathers reputation, despicable as it was, was gone. His own childhood was nothing more than a grooming session to be Voldemort's lap dog. 

Draco held his steaming mug close to his chest as he remembered the fire in the Room of Requirement. Heat, brilliant, ravenous heat licked at his face and burned his skin and he had tried to run away from it, but the flames were starving, and they were everywhere. A tanned hand was thrust into his face and Draco saw that it was Potter. He wanted to save Draco. He sometimes regretted taking Potter's hand. 

Draco did not deserve to be saved.

Harry grumpily made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was far too early for his tastes, nearly eight-thirty in the morning on a bloody Saturday, but he couldn't take Dean and Seamus's arguing anymore, and the common room was overrun by first and second years, and although Harry was not prejudiced, he did not particularly fancy their company. Or the way they all ogled at him like he was some celebrity.

But then again, to most of the wizarding world, he was.

Harry hated it.

He wasn't a hero, really, he had just done what had needed to be done, and no one else was able, or willing to do it. Now that Voldemort was gone, Harry just wanted to move on with his life. 

The rest of the world had other ideas.

Tons of interviews, countless articles in Witch Weekly, charity ball invites from the Ministry of Magic, and a constant flow of "fan mail", as Ron called it.

The only thing that was the same was Malfoy, though even he had changed. He was less haughty and cruel, and he was much more lonely now, too, Harry had noticed. Malfoy was an outcast, he wasn't readily accepted on the winning side of the war or the losing side. 

Malfoy really could use a friend, Harry thought. And he owed an explanation of his sudden decision on that matter to Malfoy. 

Harry entered the Great Hall and for the first time ever, instead of going to the Gryffindor table, he went towards the Slytherin table.

Malfoy stared up at Harry in shock, mouth agape in disbelief, clutching his mug of coffee so tightly his knuckles went white, Harry was actually quite worried it might break.

Harry sat right next to Malfoy, discarding Malfoy's very un-Malfoyish squeak of surprise, and noticed that he was shockingly warm, Harry wasn't expecting that.

Malfoy stared at Harry dumbly, and it seemed like he had forgotten how to speak.

"Er, Malfoy, d'you mind if I have a word with you"? Harry asked quietly. 

Malfoy just stared at him some more.

"It's nothing bad, and nobody is mad at you, or anything, at least I'm not anyway, er, as I was saying yesterday, I thought we could try getting along, you know? We are of age now, I thought we could put the war, and the past behind us, what d'you say?" Harry asked him tentatively.

Draco could not believe what he was hearing, or seeing.

Harry Bloody Potter was sitting three inches away from him, at the Slytherin table, of all places, and he was emitting so much heat Draco thought his jumper might catch fire. And to top it all off, Potter was literally asking to be friends. 

Draco gaped up at Potter, and stared at his outstretched hand. 

It looked very much like Draco's hand had, in their first year, an offer of friendship on the table, a hand outstretched in great hopes of being accepted.

Draco met Potter's hand hesitantly, noticing how remarkably warm, soft and smooth Potter's hand was, and shook it meekly. 

"I would like that, Potter."


	7. Chapter 7

Draco was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even realize Pansy and Blaise had sat next to him. 

"Draco, are you smiling?" Pansy asked amusedly.

Draco felt himself blush. Damn it all to hell.

"Yes, Pansy, I am smiling, because I am in a good mood, obviously." he said smiling even more brightly at her.

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other and smirked. 

"And why is that, Draco? You rarely have done anything but sneer, and mope around lately, what's brought this "good mood" on? Blaise asked conspiratorially. 

Draco rolled his eyes. If he told them Potter had just offered his friendship, and that he had accepted, they'd surely think he'd finally gone mad. 

Then again, most people already thought that. He really didn't have anything much left to lose.

"I will have you know that Potter and I, have made a truce, and so now I don't have to worry about him being such an insufferable imbecile." Draco said happily.

Pansy squealed loudly and Blaise looked at him shocked.

"Yes, I know it's quite different from our usual arrangement of arguing and fist fighting, but we have both decided to be civil towards each other." Draco said victoriously.

"Bloody hell Draco! Is this what's had you all wonky lately? Potter? Merlin, you two, getting along, Salazar will roll in his grave." Pansy said.

Blaise chuckled. 

"I think it's a very good idea on Potter's part to try and work things out with you, Draco, I'm sure he knows just how obsessed you are with him, maybe he thinks this will benefit, ah, both of you." Blaise said amusedly.

Draco blushed furiously and gaped at Blaise indignantly.

"I am not obsessed with bloody Harry Potter! I never have, and I never will! And stop thinking that I ever would be!" Draco screeched.

Pansy merely giggled at this.

"Honey, whatever you have to tell yourself in order to sleep at night." she mused.

Harry was in a very good mood when Ron and Hermione came down and joined him at the Griffindor table. 

"Mate, I haven't seen you this happy since you and Gin first kissed. What's happened?" Ron asked him excitedly as he sat down with Hermione next to Harry.

Harry cringed at Ginny's name, and then looked up at Ron and shook his head. 

"Nothing, well, actually, Malfoy decided to agree with my idea that we not bicker or try to kill each other anymore. Like Hermione said, this is our last year, and we are adults now." Harry said brightly.

Ron's eyes widened in disbelief. Hermione smiled and patted Harry on the back.

"Well, I for one am glad that you two decided to be sensible for once." Hermione quipped.

"D'you really think he's you know, serious about wanting to get along Harry?" Ron said with a cautious glance over at the Slytherin table.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table as well, and saw Malfoy, and a Pansy Parkinson looking straight at him. Pansy gave Harry a small grin.

Malfoy was smiling so brightly, his face absolutely lit up, and the gloom of the war seemed to have disappeared from his pale face.

Harry beamed back.

"Yeah, Ron, I'm pretty sure he's serious about getting along." he said happily.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was very pleased with the way things had gone with Malfoy. He had been smiling all through breakfast for the first time since the war.

Hermione was grinning self satisfactorily.

"Harry, I really am glad that both of you have listened to reason and decided to put your childish rivalries aside, honestly, you two aren't that different, maybe you both can even become friends." she said as she gathered her bag and her pile of textbooks.

"Friends? 'Mione, you've gone mental. Harry's just being nice, and for Merlin's sakes, they're as different as night and day, Malfoy was a Death Eater!" Ron hissed as Hermione took him by the hand and pulled him away with her.

Harry couldn't hear Hermione's reply, but he knew what Ron said wasn't quite true. Yes, Harry was being nice. But not because Hermione wanted him to, or because she had asked him to (at least not anymore), but because he wanted to be.

Harry had liked the way Malfoy went speechless when he had offered his hand in friendship.

He had appreciated the way Malfoy had blushed so prettily, and the sunny smile that broke through his usual grey clouds of moodiness.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed that there was a now empty space in between Pansy and Blaise. Malfoy must have already left the Great Hall.

Sighing somewhat dejectedly, Harry collected his things and made his way out of the Great Hall and into the corridors. Harry was so distracted by his rampant thoughts that he didn't notice Malfoy waiting for him in the old corridor that led to the library.

"Potter! Potter, hold up!" Malfoy shouted as Harry kept walking past him. 

Harry turned around and ran a hand through his shaggy hair, pushing the fringe away from his face. 

"Hey Malfoy, what's up?" Harry asked a bit awkwardly. It still felt somewhat strange talking to Malfoy like he was a friend.

Malfoy smiled toothily, something very un-Malfoyish, and adjusted his tie. 

"Well, I was just thinking we could take a walk together, since I had something I would like to discuss with you, Potter." Malfoy said while still messing with his tie and looking down sheepishly at the stone floor.

"Er, yeah, I don't see why not. I was on my way to the library. What did you want to talk about, then?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well honestly, I'm curious if you were being sincere earlier when you bombarded me in the Great Hall." Malfoy said softly while looking away from Harry.

Harry was taken aback. Malfoy really thought he was lying? 

"Of course, I meant every word of what I said." Harry said quietly.

What a damn Gryffindor, Malfoy thought. He eyed Potter cautiously. Surely he was not just going to let seven years of animosity between them go? But then again, Potter said he meant what he said about being friends, and if anything, Draco knew Potter did not lie. 

Bloody Gryffindor chivalry.

Draco didn't deserve any of it. He had been on the losing side of the war, and now he had Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, walking beside him like an old friend on their way to the library.

"Well, Potter, I appreciated it. I believe this year shall be quite a bit more enjoyable than I had previously thought it would be." Draco said formally. 

Don't get used to this, he thought, as Harry smiled at him.

Don't. He's Harry Fucking Potter, and you're Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, son of the most disgusting Death Eater of all. 

Draco had not earned friendship from anyone, least of all Potter.

He didn't deserve to be at the other end of Potters banter, or to bear witness to those brilliant green eyes, Draco did not deserve any of it. 

Yet he craved it like a drug.

Potter was just telling him about the Transfiguration essay he was working on when both boys had reached for the library door handle.

Jolts of electricity coursed through Draco as he felt Potters warm, smooth fingers meet his, contrasting the cold brass of the door handle quite brilliantly.

He looked up slowly to meet the raven haired boy's eyes, and Draco gasped softly when he saw Potter's bright green eyes already looking into his own grey ones, and committed into memory the delicious pink tinge of his blushing cheeks.

"S-sorry 'bout that." Potter stuttered out, hand still over Draco's.

"It's fine." Draco whispered, finally tearing his eyes away from the maddening green eyes. 

Draco removed his hand, and Potter opened the door for him.

Draco went into the empty library smiling brightly and blushing, the feel of Potters hand on his still there, and he walked down towards a quiet corner in the back, sat down in a leather armchair, and patted the seat next to him.

"Come on then Potter, I'm going to help you with your homework." he said happily.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was sitting on a comfortable old two seater couch next to Malfoy, who was helping Harry with some of his homework that me had been neglecting lately. 

It was so strange, sitting next to Draco Malfoy, who was being kind and friendly to him, and helping him with his homework.

Harry wasn't quite sure this was really happening. 

But there Malfoy was, warmth radiating off of him and licking at Harry, pale blond hair shining in the sunlight. 

He's beautiful, Harry thought.

Draco was utterly floored with Potter's inadequate essay writing skills. The boy might have defeated the Dark Lord, but he sure couldn't write a decently structured paragraph if his life had depended on it.

Draco didn't really mind though, because that have him a valid excuse, no, a reason, to stay in the library longer with Potter. He ate up Potter's eyes and small, genuine smiles and he wanted it to stay like this forever, just the two of them, sitting next to each other, talking like old friends.

Potter really wasn't stupid, or daft, Draco found out, but merely he couldn't be bothered to apply himself to all of his schoolwork. 

Of course there was Potions, but some things just can't be helped.

Draco actually thought it was quite cute, how Potter's cheeks flushed when he was frustrated. It was one of the reasons he had always enjoyed riling him up. 

But lately, Draco had noticed he didn't need to be snide with Potter for his cheeks to be tinged pink. He could feel the heat coming off of Potter in waves and it made Draco get goosebumps.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked Malfoy softly.

Malfoy widened his eyes.

"Um, yes, a bit actually. Why do you ask?" he said nervously.

Harry smiled and laughed.

"Well you've got goosebumps Malfoy, that's why I asked." he said playfully.

Malfoy nodded and looked away sheepishly. 

"I should have worn my winter robes instead, honestly. I don't know why I thought I would be fine in these ones-"

Harry cut off Malfoy when he scooted closer to him, so that they were thigh to thigh, and side to side.

He shot Malfoy a shy smile.

"Is that er, better now? I mean, I figured if we sat closer to each other you might be warmer." Harry said with bright pink cheeks.

Draco stopped breathing when he felt Harry press up against him. It was like his nerves were on fire.  
Potter was so warm, so deliciously warm and real, and here, he was with him of all people on this couch in the back of the library, and Draco was so happy that Harry had offered his hand to him, because bloody hell their thighs were touching. 

"That's completely fine Harry." Draco said, then face turning red when he'd fully realized what he had said.

Harry was in shock. Malfoy said his name? Malfoy had just said his name! 

"Well I'm glad you agree, Draco." he said, drawing Draco's name out and savoring every letter.

Draco looked up at Harry, and smiled so brightly, he swore he felt like he was eleven all over again. 

"I mean, that's okay if we're on a first name basis now? Since we're friends now?" Harry asked him, green eyes shining brightly.

"I feel quite comfortable with that Harry." Draco said softly looking down at the floor and trying very hard not to blush.

Sweet Salazar, he was Harry Potter's friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Pansy was sitting on the floor by the fireplace on the plush silver and green rug, bemusedly watching Draco smile at the fire and looking thoroughly dazed. 

"Well what's happened to you Draco? What's put that smile on your face?" Pansy asked Draco playfully.

Draco grinned and shook his head.

"Panse, it's so insane. You'd never believe me. Hell, I barely believe it." Draco said quietly.

Pansy regarded Draco with a curious stare. 

"Oh come off it Draco, I'm positively dying to know, I haven't seen you this happy since, Merlin, I don't know how long." she said.

Draco sighed and held his head in his hands.

"Panse, he called me Draco."

Pansy promptly let out a squeal and began shaking Draco.

"Wait, Potter did? Really? When? Was it today? That's why you're so happy! Oh Merlin's balls, I can't believe it! Drake, I'm so happy for you! You guys are really becoming friends then?" she babbled on and Draco half-regretted telling her, but the happiness she exuded definitely quieted his regret.

"Yes, really, today, and yeah, we really are friends now. I think I answered everything." he told her as he smiled and slightly blushed. 

"Well, I for one, am extremely glad I don't have to listen to your rage-fueled lovesick rants about Potter anymore." Pansy said slyly. 

Draco scoffed. "I am not in love with Harry! That's absolutely ridiculous! We're just friends, and that's all." he hissed indignantly, crossing his arms and scowling at her half-heartedly.

He then began to think, and felt very, very empty.

"Besides, he wouldn't ever want to be with someone like me. The past doesn't just get to be erased. All the mistakes I made, they still happened." he added sadly.

Pansy frowned but didn't say anything. She just kissed Draco on the cheek, gave him a hug, and went up to her dormitory.

Oh Draco, she thought. You of all people deserve a second chance. 

"Oh Harry, you look like you're in a much better mood!" Hermione said happily, smiling up at Harry, who had previously been smiling like a bloody idiot at the wall for over an hour. 

"Yeah, I am, actually." Harry replied, blushing a bit, mentally thanking the fire for being so hot, he hoped no one would mistake his flushed cheeks for anything other than the radiating heat.

"Why's that, if I may ask? Is it to do with Malfoy?" she said curiously. 

Ron clenched his jaw but made no remark, just remained where he was on the couch, arm draped across Hermione's shoulders while she read.

Harry didn't say anything for a while.

What happened in the library today had felt like something that was personal, even though it was just friendly conversation, and bright smiles, and Draco, Draco calling him Harry. It felt almost wrong to tell them.

"Sort of, yeah. We're just, actually getting along. It's really strange, I never thought Dra- um, Malfoy, and I could ever even be in the same room together without killing each other, but I guess crazier things have happened." Harry said dazedly.

Ron snorted and Hermione promptly hit him on the back of the head with a hardback copy of Advanced Spells and Charms. 

"Well Harry, I think it's wonderful, really." she said smiling at Harry warmly, and then eyeing Ron reproachfully.

Harry just smiled tiredly at her. 

"I'm going to head to bed, I'm pretty knackered, I'll see you guys tomorrow." he told them, then walked away while running a hand through his hair.

"Goodnight Harry!" Hermione called out after him.

"Ronald Weasley, you complete and utter arse! Can't you see he's happy? Can you please act mature for once? Who cares if it's Malfoy-" Harry heard Hermione lecturing Ron as he went up the stairs and shook his head smiling. 

Good old Hermione.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco dreamed of green eyes. 

Green eyes that bore into Draco's soul and made him shiver. He saw Harry sneer at him.

"Draco, what made you think I really wanted to be friends with Death Eater scum like you? 

He paled, he felt sick, this was all wrong.

"Harry, no, you know I-" he started to speak, but Harry kept talking.

"You're just like your father, you know. You destroy everything in your path. I should never have saved you from the Room of Requirement. You didn't deserve it." he spit out.

Harry gave him a disgusted sneer and walked away from him.

Draco bolted up out of bed, tears streaming down his face.

He couldn't breathe, it felt like his heart was on fire, his ribcage was crushed. He was panting, and sobbing, and he tried to tell himself that it was just a dream.

Just a dream. A nightmare. 

Draco was familiar with nightmares. They were filled with his father, the war, Voldemort, and himself. But now there was Harry.

But it was just a dream, Harry would never do that to Draco. Harry was good and kind and real, and that nightmare wasn't. 

Shaking, Draco got up out of bed and cast a Silencing charm on himself, he was utterly embarrassed at having cried like that. 

Malfoy's do not cry.

Draco padded softly downstairs to the dark common room. He sat down in his favorite armchair and mindlessly played with the tassels on the cushion. 

Surely, Harry wouldn't think that about him.

Even if Draco thought that about himself.

Harry dreamed of pale blond hair and supple lips. He saw stony grey eyes softening up, and he heard Draco's heart beating wildly beneath his shaking hands.

 

He felt the soft whisper of breath across his own lips. He was cupping Draco's pale white face, so surprisingly warm in his hands, and was just about to kiss him-

Suddenly Draco was meowing.  
The meowing got louder and then Harry groggily opened his eyes. 

Crookshanks was perched on Harry's chest, meowing loudly in his face.

Goddamn cat.

Harry gently pushed him off of his chest and onto the floor. He groaned and shoved his head underneath the pillows. He had been having such a lovely dream, and of course, Hermione's cat had to wake him up from it at some unholy hour of the night.

Harry sighed, and then tried to relax and go back to sleep.

Eventually, he was breathing softly again, and visions of soft, steel grey eyes and flushed cheeks haunted his dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was sitting next to Ron and Hermione, quietly poking at his oatmeal with a spoon. He frowned as he looked at the doors to the Great Hall. 

 

Draco shadn't come down, and though he usually wasn't one of the first people to arrive for breakfast, he was not normally ever this late, either.

Harry told himself Draco was probably just sleeping in or doing homework, but then again, hadn't they gotten all their assignments done yesterday in the library?

Maybe he was just running late, or showering-

Harry dropped his spoon with a clatter and blushed deeply at the images that came up at the thought of Draco showering.

"Mate, you okay? You look like you've seen Voldemort's ghost in a pair of knickers." Ron said with a worried look on his face. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

Harry coughed and smoothed out his robes.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine, I just kind of spaced out." he said as nonchalantly as he possibly could.

Hermione squinted her eyes at him and pursed her lips.

"You seem to be doing that lot lately, Harry, but I'll let the matter drop for right now. We can talk about it later." she said with a warm smile as she squeezed Ron's hand. 

Harry nodded and rolled his eyes in mock irritation. 

"Sure, it's nothing bad though, I promise." Harry said with a small smile.

"Well good, because between the three of us, we've had enough bad for ten lifetimes. I have to go, I'm helping Professor Sprout with some research, I'll see you later Harry. Oh, and Ron, I talked to Professor Flitwick, you're missing three essays? Three? How irresponsible. How you managed to ever be a Prefect I will never know." Hermione said with a huff and walked away.

Ron scowled at his plate of eggs and sausage. 

"Bloody essays. We saved the damn wizarding world and I can't even skive a few essays. I'd better be off, I don't want Hermione to be upset. See ya mate." Ron said pushing his plate away and grabbing his wand off the table.

Harry just nodded and ate his breakfast. He sat there watching the doors until half past eleven when he saw them open and Draco came in, looking ragged and disheveled. 

He had bags under his grey eyes, making them look like stormy skies. His skin looked unusually pale, even for Draco, so that the bags under his eyes looked purple and his cheekbones stuck out prominently.

Draco's hair was slightly curled and wavy and not at all gelled back or straight, like he usually had it. He looked like he hadn't slept at all last night.

Harry made eye contact with him,  
and Draco flinched and just walked faster to the almost abandoned Slytherin table.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, pushing the fringe out of his eyes. 

He got up and walked over to Draco, who had just sat down at the far end of the table and was now looking at him like a cornered animal. 

"Er, Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked the blond boy softly, testing a hand on his shoulder.

Draco covered his far with his hands and shook his head.

"No? Well what's wrong?" Harry asked.

Merlin. He sounded so sincere. 

Draco wasn't worthy of Harry's attention, or kindness, or friendship. He wrapped his arms sound himself, trying to protect himself from Harry's warm voice.

"I just-just couldn't sleep last night." Draco said with a small voice that he hated as soon as he spoke.

It sounded weak. 

Harry frowned, and damn him, he looked bloody gorgeous with those bright green eyes all lot up with concern. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked him as he took a seat next to Draco, ignoring the indignant snarl from Millicent Bulstrode. 

Draco sighed and shivered, remembering the nightmare he had that kept him awake last night.

"You'll think I'm stupid Harry. I'd rather not have you think I'm a bloody pansy." he said coldly.

Harry seemed taken aback. 

"I would never think that Draco. I know what it's like to feel helpless, and scared. It doesn't make you less of a man or a person. Everyone has emotions. It's nothing to be afraid or ashamed of." Harry told him quietly while taking hold of Draco's hand. 

Draco flushed red and he felt snitches flying around in his stomach. 

Oh bloody hell, Harry Potter was holding his hand. 

Draco stared down intently at his boots, trying to will the growing blush away from his cheeks and the smile away from his face.

"I'm just not used to feeling like that. I mean, my father always made me feel that way but-" 

Draco cut off, feeling the lump in his throat and the burning shame of his father and all the monstrosities he was responsible for.

Harry laced their fingers together.

"Draco, please, believe me when I tell you this, you are so much better than your father. You aren't him. You've made your own choices and become your own man. You're a good person."

Draco covered his mouth, trying so hard not to cry but when he heard Harry tell him he was a good person he broke down and he cried, for the first time in quite a while.

He didn't even care that people stared at him while Harry pulled him into his arms.

"Draco, hey, do you want to go to the bathroom or something? So you can be alone, and we can talk?"

Draco sniffled and nodded, wracking sobs shaking his body, and hand in hand, the two boys left the Great Hall.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco was staring straight ahead and walking hand in hand with Harry, angrily wiping the tears from his face as he continued crying.

The Malfoy heir reduced to a crying wreck.

He fucking hated it, because here was bloody fucking Harry Potter holding his hand and rubbing soothing circles over his knuckles with his thumb, and all Draco can think about is his father.

How disgusted and disappointed he would be.

How maybe his dream was somehow true, because why would someone as good and pure as Harry want anything to do with him? He was a fucking Death Eater for Merlin's sake, once he was done with Hogwarts there wasn't any future waiting for him.

He scowled at the floor and wiped away some stray tears with his satin robes sleeve, and he realized that they had stopped walking.

"Harry, you've got to be bloody fucking kidding me."

Harry sheepishly looked at the floor and toed at the the stones that made up the floor in front of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

The one where Harry had hit Draco with Sectumsempra.

"Er...it was the only bathroom I could think of were no one would bother us. I'm god-I'm sorry Draco, I'm so sorry, I was stupid, I didn't know-"

Draco cut Harry off by taking his hand again, this time lacing their fingers together in a strong grip.

"No, no, Harry, it's fine. Really. I was a bit of a prick back then, you know. Merlin knows I deserved it, after all I've done." Draco trailed off quietly, staring at the spot where he had been standing when Harry's spell had hit him.

Harry frowned at looked from their joined hands to Draco, who had started crying again.

"D-don't look at me, for Salazar's sake Potter. I'm a disgusting wreck." Draco said brusquely.

Harry was silent for a moment, then covered the distance between them and took Draco's other hand in his, he noticed his hands were shaking badly.

Harry looked at the beautiful boy in front of him and took a deep breath, resting his forehead against Draco's and sighing against his lips.

He looked up from the blonds lips, and up into those stormy eyes, and saw Draco's pupils were blown up huge. 

He chuckled softly, letting go of one of Draco's hands, and gently brought it up to cup his pale cheek, now tinged a pretty pink.

Harry rubbed his thumb along Draco's sharp cheekbones. 

Draco couldn't breathe.

Harry's eyes were so green, so mesmerizingly green, two emeralds catching the light and making Draco's stomach and heart flutter like mad.

He felt Harry's thumb tracing his cheekbone and he sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into his soft touch. 

"Scared, Malfoy?" 

Draco opened his eyes, and Harry somehow managed to come even closer-

Harry kissed him softly, swallowing all of Draco's fear, and his soft sigh at the feel of Harry's lips against his.

Draco kissed Harry back just as gently as Harry had, he didn't want to break this, whatever this was, and he didn't want to break Harry. 

Harry pulled away and planted soft kisses along Draco's jaw, trailing down to his neck.

Draco ran his fingers through his wild raven hair, and Harry bit down gently on the spot between the blonds neck and collarbone.

Harry heard Draco hiss and moan softly, and looked up to see his usually dark grey eyes dark and heavy, like thunderclouds. Draco crashed his lips against Harry's, running nimble fingers through ebony locks, and when Harry sighed and ran his hands up his chest, Draco knew.

He knew this real.

His father was wrong, so wrong, because here was Harry, beautiful Harry, and he kissed him, and he tasted like pumpkin juice and peppermint, and he smelled like rain and sunlight, and it didn't even matter if his brain wasn't making any sense, because he knew that Harry cared.

And that was enough.


End file.
